


New Friends

by o0SleepyPanda0o



Series: Marinette Refuses [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Mentioned Lila Rossi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0SleepyPanda0o/pseuds/o0SleepyPanda0o
Summary: Marinette breaks down in the bathroom, two girls are there to cheer her up.
Series: Marinette Refuses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792951
Comments: 6
Kudos: 427





	New Friends

Marinette stepped out of the classroom, sobs echoing throughout the hall. She dashed to the bathroom before breaking down. Marinette collapsed to the ground, barely noticing when Tikki flew out to comfort her. 

The sound of footsteps reached her ears. Marinette quickly stood and swiped away her tears. She wasn’t about to give Lila the satisfaction of making Marinette hurt. Marinette refuses to let Lila knows she gets to her.

Two figures walked into the bathroom. Chloe and Sabrina, Marinette identified them numbly. Sabrina’s face was flooded with concern and worry. Chloe, while it may not show on her face, her eyes also looked alarmed and laced with worry.

“Marinette?” Sabrina rushed up to her, pulling her in for a tight hug. She pulled away, looking over Marinette for any sign of injuries. Who knows what Lila could have pulled when they weren’t there? 

“Are you ok?” Chloe turned her face toward the mirrors, blush evident on her face. Chloe had been getting better lately, that much was obvious. At least, it was to Marinette. Lila started twisting things to put Chloe in a bad light almost immediately. 

Fresh tears flooded Marinette’s eyes. Marinette flew into Sabrina’s arms, sobbing brokenly. Chloe knelt and pat her back awkwardly, not knowing what to do. 

“Come on, we’re going to my hotel, we’ll get a ton of ice-cream” Chloe stood, holding out a hand for Marinette. Marinette smiled weakly, grasping Chloe’s hand and pulling herself up. 

“Thank you,” Marinette wiped her tears on her sleeve, ignoring Chloe’s flustered sputtering. Sabrina simply smiled at her.

Chloe kept going on about expensive items as they drove. Marinette appreciated it. Not that it kept her from returning to her thoughts. 

Marinette had a sense of satisfaction, but it was covered by immense amounts of hurt. She was happy to get rid of them, of course she was, but it was hard to let go. Marinette had known most of them before she could walk, and they dumped her like she was a piece of trash. 

Honestly, they probably saw her as a stepping stone. Same for Lila. They thought of them as ways to get higher in their career, not as actual people. Marinette and Lila were both their meat tickets. 

Though, Lila’s situation is different from Marinette. Her ex-classmates aren’t the ones in control, Lila is playing the strings. No matter how much power they think they have over Lila, they’re fools, pawns in Lila’s game. 

A tap on Marinette’s shoulder jolted her from her thoughts. Sabrina was standing outside the door, looking at her worriedly. Marinette gave what she hoped to be a reassuring smile, before stepping out of the limo. 

No matter how often she saw the place, Marinette would always be in awe. The hotel was large, and lavish in comparison to the buildings Marinette was used to. Sabrina tugged on Marinette’s sleeve tugging her inside. 

Sabrina went off to go get movies and snacks while Chloe set up blankets on the floor. Unsure, of what to do, Marinette went to help Chloe. The blankets were silk, they weren’t heavy, but there is a lot of them. 

Marinette went to go turn off the lights, as Sabrina set up the snacks and drinks. Marinette took a tub of ice cream and sat down. Sabrina raised an eyebrow but she didn’t say anything. 

Looking at the two next to her, Marinette hoped they would stay by her side. She didn’t know if she could deal with any more grief at the moment. With any luck, they would stick around for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very proud of this one, I admit to rushing the ending. It's a problem I'll need to fix later.


End file.
